communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Aiuto:Pagine speciali
Le Pagine speciali sono utili strumenti o rapporti di dati generati dal software MediaWiki che possono essere di grande aiuto per la gestione di una wiki. Le pagine speciali presentano sempre il prefisso "Speciale:". Come si possono trovare le pagine speciali * Per visionare una lista delle pagine speciali disponibili su una wiki è sufficiente controllare la pagina Speciale:PagineSpeciali. * Se sei un amministratore, puoi trovare un link a questa pagina nel Pannello di controllo Admin, sotto la scheda "Avanzate". * Casomai volessi creare una scorciatoia per raggiungerla più velocemente, puoi aggiungerla alla tua Barra degli strumenti cliccando "Personalizza" e aggiungendo alla tua lista "Pagine speciali". Una lista di pagine speciali Qui sotto viene riportata una lista di pagine speciali, colorate a seconda dei livelli di accesso: * Nero—Disponibile per tutti gli utenti * Verde—Disponibile per gli utenti registrati * Rosso—Disponibile per gli amministratori Se una pagina speciale non è disponibile per un utente, generalmente non gli viene mostrata alla pagina Speciale:PagineSpeciali. Rapporti di manutenzione ; Redirect errati : Speciale:RedirectErrati—Lista di redirect che reindirizzano a pagine cancellate (Aiuto:Redirect) ; Pagine senza uscita : Speciale:PagineSenzaUscita—Pagine prive di link verso altre pagine. ; Redirect doppi : Speciale:RedirectDoppi—Lista di redirect che reindirizzano ad un altro redirect (Aiuto:Redirect) ; Pagine più lunghe : Speciale:PaginePiùLunghe—Pagine che contengono il maggior numero di caratteri (in ordine decrescente) ; Pagine meno recenti : Speciale:PagineMenoRecenti—Lista delle pagine più vecchie ; Pagine orfane : Speciale:PagineOrfane—Articoli non linkati da nessuna pagina ; Voci con meno revisioni : —Pagine con il minor numero di modifiche ; Pagine prive di interwiki : Speciale:PagineSenzaInterwiki—Pagine che non includono link alle rispettive controparti su community in altre lingue (Aiuto:Link interwiki) ; Pagine protette : Speciale:PagineProtette—Lista di pagine che non possono essere modificate da utenti anonimi o che non siano amministratori (Aiuto:Protezione delle pagine) ; Titoli protetti : Speciale:TitoliProtetti—Pagine di cui è bloccata la creazione da parte di utenti che non siano amministratori (Aiuto:Protezione delle pagine) ; Pagine più corte : Speciale:PaginePiùCorte—Pagine che contengono il minor numero di caratteri (in ordine crescente) ; Tags Report : Speciale:TagsReport—Lista di tutti i tag in ordine alfabetico, accompagnata dal numero di pagine in cui un determinato tag è utilizzato ; Categorie non categorizzate : Speciale:CategorieSenzaCategorie—Categorie non incluse in altre categorie (Aiuto:Categoria) ; Pagine prive di categorie : Speciale:PagineSenzaCategorie—Pagine non incluse in nessuna categoria (Aiuto:Categoria) ; File privi di categorie : Speciale:ImmaginiSenzaCategorie—Immagini non incluse in nessuna categoria (Aiuto:Categoria) ; Template privi di categorie : Speciale:TemplateSenzaCategorie—Template non inclusi in nessuna categoria (Aiuto:Categoria) ; Categorie vuote : Speciale:CategorieNonUsate—Categorie che non includono nessuna pagina ; File non utilizzati : Speciale:ImmaginiNonUsate—Immagini che non appaiono su nessuna pagina (Aiuto:Immagini) ; Template non utilizzati : Speciale:TemplateNonUsati—Template che non sono inclusi in nessuna pagina (Aiuto:Template) ; Video inutilizzati : Speciale:UnusedVideos—Video che non appaiono su nessuna pagina (Aiuto:Video) ; Pagine non osservate : Speciale:PagineNonOsservate—Pagine non incluse negli osservati speciali di nessun utente ; Categorie richieste : Speciale:CategorieRichieste—Pagine incluse una categoria che non è stata ancora creata (Aiuto:Categoria) ; Pagine più richieste : Speciale:PagineRichieste—Articoli inesistenti a cui puntano il maggior numero di link ; File richiesti : Speciale:FileRichiesti—File inesistenti (non necessariamente immagini) maggiormente richiamati ; Pagine prive di immagini : Speciale:Withoutimages—Pagine che non includono neanche un'imagine. Elenchi di pagine ; Tutte le pagine : Speciale:TutteLePagine—Una lista di tutte le pagine su una wiki ; Indice delle voci per lettere iniziali : Speciale:Prefissi—Mostra tutti i namespace di una wiki assieme ad una barra di ricerca ; Categorie : Speciale:Categorie—Lista di categorie ; Template : Speciale:Template—Lista di template ; Albero delle categorie : Speciale:AlberoCategorie—Dato il nome di una categoria consente di vederne il contenuto in una struttura ad albero (Aiuto:Categorie) ; Pagine che si collegano a pagine di disambiguazione : Speciale:Disambigua—Lista di pagine contenenti link a pagine di disambiguazione (Aiuto:Glossario#D) ; Elenco di tutti i redirect : Speciale:Redirect—Lista di tutti i redirect di una wiki (Aiuto:Redirect) Utenti e diritti ; Blocca utente : Speciale:Blocca—Blocca un utente o un indirizzo IP. ; Sblocca utente : Speciale:ElencoSblocchi—Sblocca un utente o un indirizzo IP. ; Utenti bloccati : Speciale:IPBloccati—Nomi utente e IP bloccati (Aiuto:Bloccare) ; Contributi : Speciale:Contributi—Lista dei contributi di un anonimo o di un utente registrato (Aiuto:Contributi utente) ; Contributi utente cancellati : Speciale:ContributiCancellati—Modifiche di un utente o di un indirizzo IP che sono state cancellate (Aiuto:Cancellare) ; Editcount : Speciale:Editcount—Conteggio delle modifiche locali e globali nei vari namespace (Aiuto:Editcount) ; Diritti del gruppo utente : Speciale:ElencoPermessiGruppi—Lista dei diritti associati ai vari gruppi utente ; Permessi utente : Speciale:PermessiUtente—Da utilizzare per gestire i diritti degli utenti ; Lista degli utenti : Speciale:Utenti—Lista degli utenti che hanno modificato la wiki. È anche possibile filtrarla in base ai gruppi utente o al numero di modifiche. Esistono inoltre delle pagine speciali aggiuntive (con nomi differenti) che filtreranno automaticamente il contenuto di questa pagina. (Aiuto:Lista degli utenti locali) :: Speciale:Amministratori—Di default mostra solo gli amministratori. :: Speciale:Bot—Di default mostra solo i bot. : Speciale:ListGlobalUsers—Elenco di utenti con diritti utente globali. Solo i moderatori delle discussioni globali, i Vanguard, i VSTF, gli helper e il personale vengono restituiti per impostazione predefinita. :: Speciale:Liststaff—Di default mostra solo i membri dello staff. :: Speciale:Listvstf—Di default mostra solo i membri del VSTF. :: Speciale:Listhelpers—Di default mostra solo gli helper. Gestione account e impostazioni ; Entra : Speciale:Entra―Reindirizza alla pagina per il login su FANDOM ; Cambia password : Speciale:CambiaPassword—Cambia la password del tuo account ; Modifica l'indirizzo e-mail : Speciale:ChangeEmail—Cambia l'indirizzo e-mail del tuo account ; Preferenze : Speciale:Preferenze—Imposta le tue preferenze utente ; Pagine seguite : Speciale:PagineSeguite—Una lista delle pagine che stai seguendo sulla wiki ; Modifica osservati speciali : Speciale:ModifcaListaSeguiti—Modifica la lista dei tuoi osservati speciali Ultime modifiche e registri ; Log (lista estesa) : Speciale:Registri—Registri di cancellazioni, protezioni, blocchi, caricamenti di immagini e assegnazione dei diritti degli utenti ; Pagine più recenti : Speciale:PaginePiùRecenti—Lista delle nuove pagine della wiki ; Immagini : Speciale:UltimeImmagini—Lista delle immagini sulla wiki ordinate dalla più recente alla meno recente ; Ultime modifiche : Speciale:UltimeModifiche—Le ultime modifiche della wiki (Aiuto:Ultime modifiche) ; Modifiche correlate : Speciale:ModificheCorrelate—Cambiamenti effettuati recentemente a pagine linkate da una data pagina o dalle pagine di una data categoria ; Etichette : Speciale:Etichette—Una lista delle etichette con cui MediaWiki può contrassegnare una modifica, accompagnate dal loro significato ; Osservati speciali : Speciale:OsservatiSpeciali—Mostra le tue pagine seguite File multimediali - caricamenti e rapporti ; Ricerca dei file duplicati : Speciale:CercaFileDuplicati—Trova i file duplicati basandosi sui loro nomi ; Elenco dei file : Speciale:File—Lista dei file caricati, ordinabile in base alle dimensioni o alla data di caricamento ; Ricerca in base al tipo MIME : Speciale:RicercaMIME—Consente di filtrare i file in base al loro tipo MIME ; Carica file multipli : Speciale:CaricaMultipli—Consente di caricare contemporaneamente fino a 10 file sulla wiki (Aiuto:Caricare file multipli) ; Carica un file : Speciale:Carica—Carica un file sulla wiki ; Inserisci video : Speciale:InserisciVideo—Aggiunge un video esterno alla wiki Strumenti e informazioni sul progetto ; Statistiche : Speciale:Statistiche—Riporta il numero totale di pagine e utenti ; Messaggi di sistema : Speciale:Messaggi—Mostra tutte le pagine nel namespace MediaWiki (Aiuto:Messaggi di sistema) ; Versione : Speciale:Versione—Riporta la versione del software che il sito sta utilizzando. Mostra anche le estensioni "installate" ; Consigli : Speciale:Consigli—Mostra statistiche mensili riguardanti gli utenti più attivi, le modifiche, i caricamenti di file e altri dati utili Pagine redirect speciali ; Ricerca collegamenti esterni : Speciale:CercaCollegamenti—Consente di individuare sulle varie pagine i link che portano ad un sito esterno ; Una pagina a caso : Speciale:PaginaCasuale—Reindirizza ad una pagina a caso ; Un redirect a caso : Speciale:RedirectCasuale—Reindirizza ad un redirect a caso (Aiuto:Redirect) ; Cerca : Speciale:Ricerca—Cerca sulla wiki (Aiuto:Ricerca) ; Pagina casuale in una categoria : Speciale:CasualeInCategoria—Reindirizza ad una pagina casuale contenuta in una data categoria ; Diff : Speciale:Diff—Consente di vedere i cambiamenti apportati ad una pagina dopo una modifica. Deve essere utilizzata inserendo un ID come fosse una sorta di sottopagina : Esempio: Speciale:Diff/1 or ; Permanent link : Speciale:PermanentLink—Inserisce un link ad una vecchia revisione di una pagina. Deve anch'essa essere utilizzata inserendo un ID : Example: Speciale:PermanentLink/1 ; Percorso di un file : Speciale:Percorso—Restituisce il percorso completo di un file ; La tua pagina utente : Speciale:MiaPaginaUtente—Reindirizza alla pagina utente di chi legge ; La tua pagina di discussione : Speciale:MieDiscussioni—Reindirizza alla pagina di discussione o alla bacheca di chi legge ; Contributi : Speciale:MieiContributi—Reindirizza alla pagina dei contributi di chi legge ; I tuoi caricamenti : Speciale:MieiUpload—Reindirizza a Speciale:File filtrando automaticamente la lista con i caricamenti di chi legge Pagine molto usate ; Categorie più richiamate : Speciale:CategoriePiùRichiamate—Categorie più utilizzate in ordine decrescente ; Pagine più richiamate : Speciale:PaginePiùRichiamate—Pagine alle quali reindirizzano più link in ordine decrescente ; File più richiamati : Speciale:ImmaginiPiùRichiamate—Immagini più utilizzate in ordine decrescente ; Template più utilizzati : Speciale:TemplatePiùRichiamati—Templates that have the most links to them in descending order ; Categorie più popolari : Speciale:Mostpopularcategories—Lista delle categorie più popolari ; Voci con più categorie : Speciale:PagineConPiùCategorie—Lista delle pagine col maggior numero di categorie in ordine decrescente ; Voci con più revisioni : Speciale:PagineConPiùRevisioni—Lista delle pagine che contano il maggior numero di modifiche in ordine decrescente Strumenti per le pagine ; Crea nuova pagina : Speciale:CreaPagina—Processo guidato alla creazione di nuove pagine (Aiuto:Nuova pagina) ; Esporta pagine : Speciale:Esporta—Esporta il codice sorgente di date pagine, se necessario assieme alla loro cronologia, in un file XML (Aiuto:Esportare le pagine) ; Importa pagine : Speciale:Importa—Importa pagine precedentemente esportate da un'altra wiki in un file XML (Aiuto:Esportare le pagine) ; Visualizza e recupera le pagine cancellate : Speciale:Ripristina—Un modo per ripristinare una pagina o una particolare revisione di una voce ; Puntano qui : Speciale:PuntanoQui—Trova tutte le pagine che contengono dei link ad un articolo. Sono disponibili tre filtri per rimuovere dai risultati i link, i redirect o le transclusioni (non è ancora possibile tuttavia rimuovere i link transclusi) ; Sposta pagina : Speciale:Sposta—Sposta una pagina Pagine di FANDOM ; Contatta FANDOM : Speciale:Contatta—Invia un messaggio al Community Team (Aiuto:Contattare FANDOM) ; Crea blog : Speciale:CreaNuovoPost—Crea un nuovo blog post ; Crea lista blog : Speciale:CreateBlogListingPage—Crea una nuova lista blog per ordinare i post in base alle categorie ; Partner feed : Speciale:PartnerFeed—Fornisce feed RSS per vari tipi di azioni e contenuti della wiki Altre pagine speciali ; Successi : Speciale:Leaderboard—Una classifica degli utenti basata sui successi ; Activity feed : Speciale:WikiActivity—Un rapporto delle modifiche e delle conversazioni sulla wiki ; Fonti librarie : Speciale:RicercaISBN—Utilizzata quando vengono inclusi degli ISBN nelle pagine. Vedi Manual:ISBN per maggiori informazioni ; Community : Speciale:Community―Pagina della Community (attivabile su richiesta; non è già attiva di default su tutte le wiki). In parte gestibile dagli amministratori ; Wiki Funzioni : Speciale:WikiFunzioni da visualizzare (alcune pagine speciali sono disponibili solo se la funzione corrispondente è attivata sulla wiki) ; Wiki Funzioni : Speciale:WikiFunzioni da modificare : Attiva, disattiva e invia del feedback su funzioni opzionali e sperimentali ; Editor della mappa : Speciale:EditorMappa―Un editor per le Mappe. ; Theme Designer : Speciale:ThemeDesigner―Modifica il tema della wiki. ; Pagina vuota : Speciale:PaginaVuota―Una pagina vuota. Può essere sfruttata dal JavaScript per inserire un'interfaccia utente personalizzata. Registri * Blocchi - blocchi e sblocchi (Aiuto:Bloccare) * Cancellazioni - pagine cancellate e ripristinate (Aiuto:Cancellare) * Importazioni - importazioni da altre wiki di pagine e rispettive cronologie effettuate dagli amministratori * Unioni - lista delle unioni più recenti di cronologie di pagine * Spostamenti - lista degli spostamenti delle pagine (Aiuto:Rinominare una pagina) * Nuovi utenti - lista degli account creati più di recente * Registro delle protezioni - lista delle protezioni e degli sblocchi relativi alle pagine (Aiuto:Proteggere una pagina) * File caricati - lista delle immagini caricate (Aiuto:Caricare file) * Diritti degli utenti - modifiche ai diritti dei vari utenti (Aiuto:Diritti degli utenti) * Registro delle Wiki Funzioni - cambiamenti delle Wiki Funzioni * Registro avatar utente - modifiche agli * Tipo di template - cambiamenti delle tipologie di template * Utenti rinominati - lista degli utenti rinominati Alcune estensioni, inoltre, aggiungono altri registri alla wiki (nel caso in cui siano attivate per la community). Esempi: * Registro dei ban dalla chat - lista dei ban dalla chat * Modifiche verificate - registro delle revisioni verificate * Registro del filtro anti abusi - registro delle modifiche ai filtri anti abusi Vedi anche * Aiuto:Includere le pagine speciali * Aiuto:Estensioni * La pagina di aiuto sulle pagine speciali di MetaWikipedia en:Help:Special pages be:Даведка:Спецстаронкі de:Hilfe:Spezialseiten es:Ayuda:Páginas especiales fi:Ohje:Toimintosivut fr:Aide:Pages spéciales ja:ヘルプ:特別ページ nl:Help:Speciale pagina's pl:Pomoc:Strony specjalne pt:Ajuda:Páginas especiais ru:Справка:Служебные страницы uk:Довідка:Спецсторінки vi:Trợ giúp:Trang đặc biệt zh:Help:特殊頁面 Categoria:Aiuto Categoria:Aiuto per gli amministratori